The World Comes Crashing Down
by Le Dragoon
Summary: This is the story of what could have happened in between the GT series and the GT movie special.
1. 18's Sorrow

The World Comes Crashing Down  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragon ball/z/gt characters so don't go and try to sue me. It wouldn't do you much good anyway, I have no money.  
  
~~This story takes place after the GT series. The tale goes, that one hundred years after the destruction of baby, Pan is the only one still alive from that day. This story tells what could have happened, in between.~~  
  
~~~I uploaded all the chapters again because I found a lot of errors~~~~  
  
"Please, you can't leave me again!"  
  
"I love you 18..."  
  
"Krillin please don't leave me...Krillin?.........KRILLIN!!!"  
  
The android blinked as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly then turned from the window to glance at her daughter. She knew that some day soon, she would leave her too. Marron had never married, in fact she didn't even date anymore after her father had died. 18 turned back to the window and stared at the rain streaming down it. The weather seemed to fit her mood perfectly. So many of the people around her were dying of old age. Her circle of friends, had been greatly reduced in number, and they were about to lose another. Videl had been in the hospital for weeks, with some kind of rare disease. In fact it was so rare, they didn't know how to treat it, all anyone could do for her was pray. 18 still remembered the first day that Videl fell ill. Pan was screaming at her father, asking why they couldn't just use the dragon balls. It took a long time to explain to her that the dragon couldn't bring back people who die of natural causes. Fortunately her husband Trunks has been here all this time to comfort her. 18 got up from her spot at the window, walked over to Marron and sat beside her, at the dinning room table. Her daughter smiled at her but 18 couldn't return it. "Marron, I fear you've wasted your life here with me."  
  
"Mother we've been over this, I'm happier here living my peaceful life with you, then I would be with some man."  
  
"Marron, I know the only reason you've stayed here with me all this time is because you didn't want me to be lonely without your father."  
  
Marron's smile faded to an expression as grave as her mother's. "That was true in the beginning, but I came to realize that I prefer this life to any other." Then she began to laugh, "Besides I think it's a bit late for me, I mean take a look. I look like your mother. If only eternal youth was a genetic trait." 18 had already realized that long ago. "Yeah, I know." 18 said sadly, "And I know this sounds strange to you, but I've come to realize that eternal life isn't all it's cut out to be, especially when you grow attached to people who are going to die when you continue to live forever without them."  
  
Marron nodded, "Yes mother, I understand how terrible it must be. Perhaps you could do like Roshi, and wish for the dragon to take away your eternal youth."  
  
"It's impossible, in order to do that I'd have to wish to be returned fully human. But your father tried that many, many years ago, the wish could not be granted."  
  
"...I'm sorry mother..." 18 forced a smile for Marron's sake and touched her face lightly, "You have nothing to be sorry for, this is just the way my life is going to be." Marron was about to say something else but her mother silenced her. 18 looked as if she was concentrating on something. "Marron we're leaving."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Pan's mother, her time is drawing near, I think we should go pay our respects."  
  
The two of them walked outside and 18 picked Marron up in her arms and began flying toward the hospital. "You know, there is only one thing I regret." Marron said. 18 looked at her a bit surprised, "Oh? And what is that?"  
  
"I never learned to control my power and do some of the things that you and the others can do." 18 sighed, "Trust me it's not all it's cut out to be...in the end, it's almost not even worth it..."  
  
They continued to fly in silence.  
  
~To be continued~  
  
Please review and tell me what you think 


	2. Videl

Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragon ball/z/gt characters so don't go and try to sue me. It wouldn't do you much good anyway, I have no money.  
  
"No! Mother you can't die!" Pan was yelling as Trunks tried to console her. Gohan was sitting on the other side of the bed holding Videl's hand. Videl began to speak which calmed Pan down for a moment, "Pan stop being childish, you have to be strong..." she took in a deep breath and continued weakly as 18 and Marron walked into the room. Bra was in a corner crying on her husband, Goten's shoulder. Vegeta stood with his back against the wall and his arms crossed, and next to him was a very solemn faced Goku, holding a three year old boy with dark blue hair and blue eyes to match his mother's. "Pan I'm growing old, unlike you I'm only human. Even if this disease wasn't the end of me, my age would be. You can't expect me to be around forever." She coughed weakly, "Pan, Gohan, I love you..." she said in a whisper as she took her last breath. Pan began sobbing and Gohan had tears rolling down his cheeks. Vegeta closed his eyes, 18 had a feeling that the reducing number of people close to him, was causing some kind of emotional pain. He tried so hard not to show it, but these people were the only things that mattered to him anymore. Him and 18, surprisingly enough, had begun to speak to each other on a friendly level over the past few years, once they realized how much they had in common and how stupid their grudges were.  
  
Suddenly Pan stopped crying and she looked at Trunks with a troubled expression. "Pan what is it?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Trunks! My water broke!"  
  
Everyone looked up at her in shock.  
  
"What?! You're worried about water at a time like this?" Pan screamed in frustration and grabbed Trunks by the scruff of his shirt. Trunks eyes widened and he scooped her up into his arms and carried her out of the room. "HEY SOMEONE! MY WIFE'S HAVING A BABY!!!" He was suddenly surrounded by nurses and they made him put Pan in a wheel chair that they had rushed over towards her. Trunks followed them as they brought Pan to a room, "She's ready now." One of them said. Trunks couldn't believe it, "What!? Already?!"  
  
The others, excluding Gohan(he was still in the room with his late wife.) were outside in the waiting room. They could hear Pan screaming and the little boy in Goku's arms, started to cry. He crawled out of Goku's arms walked over to Bra. She picked him up and rocked him gently, "It's ok Van, everything will be alright."  
  
"Yeah." Goten added, "My big strong man isn't afraid of anything, right buddy." The little boy stopped crying, "Right dada."  
  
They heard an ear-piercing scream and Trunks came crashing through the wall with smoke rising off his body. Trunks got up slowly and walked over to the others, "Girl doesn't know how to control her own ki." Vegeta smirked, "You think that's bad? You should have seen your mother when she was giving birth to you...Women broke my hand." He held his hand then seemed to drift deep into thought. Trunks knew he was thinking about Bulma, he saw his father do this often when she was mentioned. Trunks cleared his throat, "I better get back to her before she kills one of the doctors." He walked back into the room. No sooner did he walk in, he ran back out to the group, "It's a girl!" then he ran back to the room once again. Everyone stared for a moment then Goku cleared his throat, "Come on guys, lets go see." They all walked into the room and saw Trunks sitting beside the bed with his arm around Pan, who was holding her newborn child. Pan looked extremely tired and she had tears running down her cheeks. Trunks picked up the baby, "How about...Videl?" Pan smiled slightly for the first time in weeks, "Yeah, that's a beautiful name..." Pan said weakly then passed out. Bra and Marron gasped and at the same time, "Is she ok?!"  
  
Trunks walked up to them with little Videl in his arms, "As well as can be expected. She just gave birth and as if that wasn't bad enough, her mother just died...The poor thing must be exhausted, I think we should let her rest." They all nodded in agreement. One of the nurses took the baby to bring her into the a separate room, "They should both be ready to go home in a couple of days." She said in a kind voice, "And you're the father correct?" Trunks nodded, "Ok well if you will please come with me sir, I have some papers for you to fill out." Trunks and the nurse walked off down a hallway. The rest of them went back out into the waiting room. As soon as they all sat back down, they saw some nurses going into the room that Gohan and Videl were in. After a couple minutes they heard a loud crash, followed by Gohan walking out of the room. He took off his glasses and wiped his eyes fiercely as he sat down next to Goku. Goku put an arm around his son trying the best he could to console him.  
  
~To be continued~  
  
Please review and tell me what you think 


	3. AfterMath

The World Comes Crashing Down  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragon ball/z/gt characters so don't go and try to sue me. It wouldn't do you much good anyway, I have no money.  
  
"Say, MA MA"  
  
"Can you say daddy?"  
  
"Glbedma gah."  
  
"No, MA MA." Pan and Trunks were trying desperately to get Videl to talk.  
  
"Gabbab bah!" She lifted up her empty tray and hit Trunks over the head with it.  
  
"I think she's to young Panny." Trunks said as he rubbed his head.  
  
"Yeah I guess." Pan giggled, "Well at least the saiyan appetite's there, and she actually finished the food before using the tray as a weapon."  
  
Trunks scrunched his nose, "Yeah, she's going to become quite a handful."  
  
It had been three months since the death of Videl and the birth of...well...Videl. During that time everyone had made it more of a priority to visit each other. There were many gatherings and celebrations. Apparently they were all beginning to realize how precious their time together was. In the past it had not always been possible, but now earth was at a time of peace and they all knew that their remaining time was short.  
  
"Ok missy, time to get cleaned up." Pan picked Videl up out of her highchair and started to walk out of the kitchen, "Oh!" She turned around and looked at Trunks, "We were invited to Capsule Corp. they're having a party, so get ready cause we're leaving in a couple hours."  
  
"Oh well in that case", He walked over to her and took Videl out of her arms, "I'll clean her up and get the two of us ready while you get yourself ready."  
  
"Aww thank you Trunks that is so thoughtful."  
  
"Yeah well it'll probably take you a couple hours just to pick out a pair of shoes, so I thought I'd just help move things along more quickly."  
  
Pan rolled her eyes, "Oh and here I thought you were just being sweet and caring towards your dear wife." She started walking upstairs mumbling, "After all I'm the one that carried and pushed out your kid and get up at the crack of dawn everyday to take..." She continued mumbling but he couldn't hear her anymore.  
  
"Great, looks like mommy is being cwanky. And with my luck you'll grow up to be just like her, huh? Yeah probably." He kissed Videl's forehead and walked to the bathroom, "I guess I should probably help out more...What do you think?"  
  
"Whabag buhzool"  
  
"Yeah that's what I thought."  
  
~To be continued~  
  
Please review and tell me what you think 


	4. I Love You

The World Comes Crashing Down  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragon ball/z/gt characters so don't go and try to sue me. It wouldn't do you much good anyway, I have no money.  
  
"Come on honey! We're going to be late!" Trunks shouted up towards the stairs. He was bouncing Videl in his arms to try to calm her down. Pan came rushing down the stairs while putting a small silver hoop earring in her left ear, "I'm coming, I'm coming, stop rushing me." Trunks stared at her. She was dressed very casually, nothing special, but he couldn't stop starring at her. "Trunks honey, what is it?"  
  
Trunks just smiled ~I'm the luckiest man in the world.~  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
"...I love you Panny."  
  
She gave him a weird look and a slight smile. "I love you to Trunks." Then she frowned, "You broke something didn't you?"  
  
His eyes widened, "No!"  
  
"So what did you do!"  
  
"Nothing! Can't I tell my wife I love her?!"  
  
Pan's expression softened again, "Oh Trunks that is so sweet." Pan jumped down the remainder of the stairs and wrapped her arms around Trunks. He was holding Videl over his head while Pan kissed him fiercely. They parted and Trunks eyes were wide. "Uhh....?" She smiled and opened the door and walked out, "Come on hun, we're going to be late." "Oh...right..." Trunks walked outside with the same goofy expression on his face. Videl was giggling. The two of them floated up into the air then took off for Capsule Corp.  
  
~To be continued~  
  
Please review and tell me what you think 


	5. A Daughter's Advise

The World Comes Crashing Down  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragon ball/z/gt characters so don't go and try to sue me. It wouldn't do you much good anyway, I have no money.  
  
18 flew through the air with Marron in her arms. "Mom, I've been thinking about that talk we had all those months ago...You remember?" 18 just nodded.  
  
"Ok, now don't drop me when I say this..." 18 glanced at her. "Mom, I think you should start dating again." 18 came to a stop and nearly dropped Marron, but fortunately Marron had made a tight grip with her arms around 18's neck. "What?!" She finally managed to say.  
  
"Mom, dad even told you."  
  
"How the hell did you know about that?!"  
  
"Please mom I would think you would know me well enough to know that I'm just a big snoop." 18 tilted her head to the side with a look on her face that clearly said "(well that's true)" "Anyway, I heard you guys talking that night. And I clearly heard dad tell you that when he was gone he wanted you to be happy, even if that meant being with someone else."  
  
18 sighed, "I know, but Marron, I just don't know if I could do that, I loved Krillin too much." "I know, and he loved you too, and I know that he still does, but mom...He loved you enough to tell you that he'd rather you be with someone else instead of being lonely and miserable. Besides even if you found someone new, that wouldn't stop you from loving dad still." 18 started flying again. She was silent for what seemed like forever before she sighed and spoke to her daughter in a soft tone, "Maybe you're right."  
  
~To be continued~  
  
Please review and tell me what you think 


	6. World Comes Crashing Down

The World Comes Crashing Down  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragon ball/z/gt characters so don't go and try to sue me. It wouldn't do you much good anyway, I have no money.  
  
Vegeta walked outside of the large Capsule Corporation building. He stretched his arms and looked around at the yard. Bra and Goten were walking around the tables of food and the places set up for their guests, trying to make sure everything was perfect. Bra was straightening up some of the silverware on the huge picnic table that was set outside. Goten walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and brushed his lips against her neck. She giggled and turned around and punched him on the arm playfully. She started running around and Goten chased after her. Vegeta watched them and smirked, Bra reminded him so much of Bulma. He was glad that she married that boy of Kakkarott, he was a very honorable man and he treated her right, no matter how much Vegeta had objected to it at first. But things were different now, ever since Bulma had passed away. Vegeta had a very hard time dealing with her death. One night Bra got tired of the way he was acting and decided to have a long talk with him. He hated that she made him talk about his emotions with her, and he hated it even more when she tried to talk about things to make him feel better. Then she cooked him a big dinner and made him go to bed after he was done eating. Though he never admitted it to anyone, he had cried himself to sleep that night. The next morning he woke up with a new perspective on things. He felt like he was a completely different person. He definitely felt better than he had in months. After that he started getting along with everyone, to their surprise. Some of them got worried and thought he had some sort of disease, but after a while they all got used to it. Vegeta even became very good friends with Goku (though he still refused to call him by his earth name) and once he realized that he didn't even remember why he was so mad at 18, he became friendly with her as well.  
  
Vegeta shook his head to stop himself from spacing out. He glanced at the sun sinking into the horizon, the others would be there any minute. Bra came running up to her father. She was laughing and her cheeks were rosy. "Hey daddy, how long have you been standing there? You were so quiet I didn't even notice you."  
  
"Oh, not that long." Vegeta took a sip of his coffee right before Bra yanked it out of his hands, "Now daddy, you've already had three cups today, this can't be healthy for you."  
  
"Well I'm tired, I've been training more than usual today."  
  
"You should really cut down on that too. I mean I know you're a saiyan and you don't age the same, yadah yadah yadah. But you aren't as young as you used to be."  
  
"Yeah what's your point, it's not like I train nearly as much as I used to, I mean I rarely get in more than an hour each day."  
  
"Daddy you know I'm just worried about you." She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Van ran up to Vegeta and jumped up into his arms, "Hewo gwampa Geta!"  
  
"Hey kid, how's it going?"  
  
"Good."  
  
Pan and Trunks landed and were greeted by Goten. "Here kid." He set Van down on the ground, "Go say hi to Uncle Trunks."  
  
"Ok gwampa." The little boy scuttled over to the others. Bra smiled, "You're great with him you know."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and sighed, "Yeah, yeah I know." Bra smiled and walked over to the others. Just then 18 landed and set down Marron, Goku and Gohan flew in from the other direction and landed as well. Vegeta noticed them before the others had and he walked over to them. "Hey Vegeta, how's it hanging." Goku said with a bright smile as he approached them. Marron gave the three of them a hug and 18 acknowledged them with a nod.  
  
"Hey Marron!" Bra shouted as she ran over dragging Pan along with her, "I just got the cutest dress yesterday you guys should come and see it!"  
  
Marron blinked, "Well ok, but why didn't you just wear it?"  
  
"Because it's way too fancy."  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
The three of them walked into the house. Goku shook his head and sighed, "Women." 18 glanced at him, "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Uh...Hey! Trunks! What's up?" He said as he walked in the opposite direction, followed by Gohan. 18 smirked then glanced at Vegeta. "Uhh..." Vegeta cleared his throat, "Drink?"  
  
"Yeah sure." The two of them walked over to a table with glasses of champagne on it. He picked two up and handed one to her and they both sat down. To Vegeta's surprise 18 put her mouth to the glass and chugged it all down in one swift movement. "...Tough day?"  
  
"Sort of...Just something Marron brought up earlier..." Vegeta put his glass down and looked at her with a concerned expression, "Want to talk about it?"  
  
"Oh...well...it's kind of personal..." She looked up at him and blushed, "I'm sorry you don't want to hear about any of this, just don't pay any attention to me...I'll be fine." She forced a smile. Vegeta could tell that she was really upset about something. "18 you can tell me anything...ok?" 18 gave off a slight laugh and glanced down at the table sadly. "Yeah...sure." Vegeta looked a bit hurt, "I'm serious." There was a long moment of silence between them. He put his hand on the table and very slowly reached out for hers. As his hand gently touched the back of hers, she looked up at him. He glanced at her, still unsure of whether he should have done that or not. Her eyes began to water and she quickly put her free hand up to her face trying to hide the tears rolling down her cheeks. Vegeta got up from his seat and walked around to the opposite side of the table, and sat down next to her. They were facing each, sitting sideways in the chairs. Vegeta carefully took both of her hands into his, seeing her this way made him very upset. He wanted to make her feel better, he wanted to protect her from anything that would upset her. He didn't exactly know why he suddenly felt this way, but he did. "18?...What's wrong?" Goku walked up to them, "18?" Vegeta looked at Goku and shook his head. He gave a last glance at 18 then walked away unsurely. 18 started crying harder, unable to control herself anymore. He pulled her closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. After a couple of minutes she calmed down enough to talk. "Why are you being so nice to me?" 18's muffled voice came suddenly. She leaned back and looked at him. Vegeta smiled slightly and put his hand up to her face, gently wiping away a tear.  
  
"INCOMING!!!!!" Goten yelled out right before a fast flying baseball hit Vegeta in the head. Him and 18 blinked and looked over at everyone else. Suddenly all eyes were on them and Marron gave a big smile. Vegeta quickly let go of 18's hands and looked in the opposite direction. 18 wiped the remaining tears from her face and picked up the ball. She tossed it to Goten then got up out of her seat and walked over to Marron. She pinched Marron's arm slightly to stop her from grinning, but suddenly Marron wasn't the only one. Bra was standing right next to her, "18 I had no idea! I'm so glad, dad needs someone now that mom's gone." 18 looked at her with wide eyes, "But I never...I mean we, aren't. You've got it all wrong." Bra just smirked, "Sure."  
  
"But." She glanced out of the corner of her eye at Vegeta. His back was still facing them all. She was amazed at how quickly things had changed between them, though she wasn't sure she had wanted it to.  
  
Vegeta suddenly jumped up and walked toward the group. He gave Goku a look and he nodded, "Yeah I feel it too." 18 and Gohan suddenly looked troubled. "What is it?!" Gohan asked with the slightest hint of fear in his voice. Trunks pulled Pan close to him as Goten grabbed Van and took hold of Bra. He handed Van to Bra, "I think you two should get out of here....now." Trunks looked at his wife, "You too Panny, take Videl and get inside." The two of them went into the building reluctantly. 18 gave Marron a look. Marron turned to go into the building. But just before reached the door, there was a bright flash and then dead silence as Marron felt herself hit the ground. The world around her grew black and she passed out.  
  
~To be continued~  
  
Please review and tell me what you think 


	7. The Warrior's Choice

The World Comes Crashing Down  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragon ball/z/gt characters so don't go and try to sue me. It wouldn't do you much good anyway, I have no money.  
  
"18?! Are you alright?! Can you hear me?!" She heard heavy breathing and felt something on her back, shaking her. She was barley aware of her consciousness. The only thing that reassured her was the immense pain she was in. She suddenly realized where she was, and recognized the voice.  
  
Meanwhile inside Capsule Corporation....  
  
"What the hell was that!" Pan shrieked as she got back to her feet.  
  
"Ahh..." Bra got to her feet and rubbed the back of her head, which was bleeding severely, "I'll be damned if I know." She said in an aggravated manner. They each placed their children in a rather large play pin. "Van look after Videl while mommy goes to check on something."  
  
"Ok ma ma." Bra staggered forward as she tried to go out the door to her son's room. "We should take care of that." Pan said as she followed.  
  
"No...No I'll be ok, they might need our help, come on.  
  
Back outside  
  
"18 please say something."  
  
"Gohan you're ok, please help me check the others."  
  
"Ah...damn"  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Not really, but I'll deal with it."  
  
"18 please say something."  
  
"Hey Marron! Can you hear me?"  
  
~Marron?~ 18 thought as she struggled to give some sign of life. When she heard her daughters name some internal force, made her get up. She began to move slightly and Vegeta's eyes widened, "18?"  
  
She opened her eyes and all she could see was a green blur. She put her hands out in front of her and pushed herself up onto her knees. She lurched forward and coughed up some blood, and suddenly she felt an arm embrace her. Her burning eyes came into focus and she saw Vegeta starring at her. He looked as bad as she felt, but he seemed more concerned about her then himself. "Marron?" She said with urgency. Vegeta turned his head and 18 looked in the same direction. Gohan was on his knees trying to help Marron up. "She's weak but she wasn't hurt as badly because she was further away from the blast." Vegeta said turning his gaze back to 18. "What the hell happened...who did this?"  
  
"We don't know." He said letting go of her and holding his side, "Whoever it was, we can't sense them anymore."  
  
"You're hurt." She said without thinking. He just laughed, "So are you." 18 blushed and managed to stand. She held out her hand and helped Vegeta up. Vegeta was still breathing heavily, "I'm getting too old for this." He laughed slightly. They walked slowly over to the others. Trunks was helping Goten get to his feet. Bra and Pan ran out of the house and over to the others. Pan jumped up on Trunks and kissed him. "I thought you were gone for sure!" She said frantically.  
  
"No!" Trunks winced, "But I am in an awful lot of pain!"  
  
Pan's eyes widened, "Oh, I'm so sorry." She got off of him and smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Are the kids ok?"  
  
"Yeah they're fine."  
  
"Not for long." Came an unfamiliar voice.  
  
Everyone turned their gaze. Their eyes fell upon a tall man with blue skin and pointed ears. He had blonde hair that touched the back of his legs and he was wearing dark green armor that looked similar to that of a saiyan's.  
  
Goku took a step forward, "Who the hell are you?!"  
  
"I am a bounty hunter from a far off planet." He answered calmly, "Just fulfill my demands and I shall let the rest of you live." Goku glared at him, "So...what do you want?"  
  
"It's simple really. I need the children and the robot woman..." Vegeta stepped out in front of 18 protectively. "And I also require the dragon balls."  
  
"What do you want with them?"  
  
The stranger sighed, "If you must know I suppose there wouldn't be any harm in telling you. The android has eternal life, the children are the start of a new generation. There are many who want this planet dearly. It just so happens that I have an employer who will come to conquer this planet in about, oh... 100 years. So if I get rid of the android and the children...well...there will be no one to stand in his way. He was generous enough to allow the rest of you to live out the rest of your miserable lives. And as for the dragon balls, well I've heard tale that they grant wishes." Goku clenched his fists at his sides. "I'm giving you one last chance to leave earth." The man laughed, "You honestly think you can defeat me? Especially at your weakened state?" Goku grinned, "You caught us off guard." All of the men powered up into super saiyan form. "Yes, you are the mighty super saiyans I have heard so much about." He seemed amused. "Well this is going to be a challenge." he said sarcastically. "Why don't you just hand them over and this will all be done with."  
  
"I don't think so." Vegeta growled.  
  
"Very well." The stranger shook his head and held out his palm facing upward. A large amount of ki suddenly appeared in his hand. He looked at 18 and smirked, "You must be the android, I can't sense your power level, but I can tell you're a fighter." Vegeta stood in front of her with his arms spread out, "You'll have to go through me first, smurf boy."  
  
The man smirked, "Foolish earthling." He turned his gaze to Marron. "You must be..." The energy projectile in the palm of his hand suddenly flew towards Marron hitting her dead on, "Her daughter..." Marron shrieked as she was blown far back then she suddenly fell to the ground, silent. 18 turned, about to run to her but she was held back. "VEGETA LET ME GO!"  
  
"She's gone 18." He said with urgency, still trying to keep his attention on the man. "It would be less painful if you didn't see how she looked." Her eyes began to burn as tears rolled down her face, she knew he was right. She suddenly felt the rage explode through her body. She broke free of Vegeta's grasp and charged quickly at the man who had just killed her only child. Vegeta and Goku tried to stop her but they weren't fast enough. She flew straight at him with her palms faced outward and energy charging into them. She flew right up to his gut and used the force of her speed to push him back with the energy hitting his armor and then she released the energy and he flew back through several trees. Goku appeared in front of her and grabbed her. She struggled to break free, kicking and screaming as he tightened his grip. "THAT BASTARD! I'LL KILL HIM!"  
  
Goku struggled to keep his grip on her, her rage was causing her to be unusually strong. "18, you can't beat him. You'll just be killed."  
  
"WELL IF SOMEONE DOESN'T KILL HIM NOW HE'LL KILL ME ANYWAY!"  
  
The strange man came out of the rubble of the tree, smirking. His armor was slightly worn at the bottom from 18's attack. He put out his palm towards 18 and Goku. "Stupid bitch." He released a large amount of energy at them. There was a blinding light. As the dust cleared Bra screamed, "GOTEN!!!" He had pushed 18 and Goku out of the way, sacrificing himself. Pan was holding on to Trunks, as if her life depended on it. "What is this thing?" Trunks whispered. Pan looked up at him and he kissed her gently, "I know this is a terrible thing to say Panny...But I doubt any of us are going to survive." Vegeta helped Goku and 18 up.  
  
The man smirked, "Well, this isn't much of a challenge, you must be getting rusty. I suppose that comes with age, and the fact that earth has been at peace for so long. You know, it really is a shame, protecting a planet all of your life but as soon as you die and someone decides they want earth for their own, everything you worked so hard for, it doesn't mean anything." Goku looked away from his son's dead body, he felt the rage building inside of him. "Fine, we'll give you what you want." Everyone turned to him in shock.  
  
"Kakkarott what the-"  
  
"Vegeta Trust me, I know what I'm doing... Can you...can you just give us a minute to say goodbye?"  
  
The stranger crossed his arms, "Very well, I'll wait." He sat up against a tree and waited.  
  
Those remaining gathered around Goku.  
  
Vegeta had his hands on 18's shoulders. She was staring down at the ground, a bit more calm then she had been a couple minutes ago. "I'll go quietly." She knew she didn't want to live forever, but dying this way just didn't seem right to her.  
  
Goku smiled, "Don't worry 18, I would never let you go out that way." She looked up at him. "Here's the plan..." He took in a deep breath, "Trunks, Pan...When I tell you, I want you to go into the house, and get the children. Don't come out too quickly or else he'll catch on to us. Once you come out I want you to fly away from here as fast as you possibly can. Bra, I want you and 18 to follow them."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Pan asked curiously. Goku hugged her and smiled, "Ok, go ahead and get the children." He said loud enough so that the bounty hunter could hear. Pan didn't want to move but Trunks forced her to walk into the building. Goku turned to Vegeta, And to think, Goku thought to himself ~I was allowed to come back to life after I sacrificed myself. I suppose I'm going to stay dead this time.~ "You know what I'm going to do...right?" Vegeta nodded. "Good, and if you don't want to help I'll understand, I may be able to do it on my own."  
  
"What? And let you take all the glory? Kakkarott I think you know me better than that." He smiled slightly.  
  
"Yeah that's what I thought."  
  
18 glanced at the two of them, she didn't understand what they meant.  
  
"Lets just hope we can do it before he realizes." He looked towards the bounty hunter who was sitting against the tree, his eyes now closed.  
  
An aura appeared around the two saiyans, Goku took a couple steps forward. Vegeta turned to 18, "I just wanted to tell you, that whether you knew it or not, you've really had a major impact on my life, and I thank you for that."  
  
18 realized that this would probably be the last time she ever saw him, "Vegeta? If this wasn't happening...well...do you think the two of us would have..."  
  
"Yeah, well...probably."  
  
"I think this is a mixed blessing...It's probably better that things didn't work out."  
  
"Yeah, I think you're right. I just want to tell you that you're a wonderful person, and I want you to live a happy life."  
  
Vegeta turned his back to her and walked up next to Goku, as the two of them began to charge up. The two saiyans looked at each other as Pan and Trunks came outside.  
  
"I don't think we have enough power, we were injured pretty badly." Goku said with a sad grin.  
  
Pan and Trunks took off and Bra followed.  
  
18 stepped in between the two saiyans and grabbed their hands at either side of her.  
  
"18 what are you doing! Get out of here!" Vegeta yelled accidentally startling the bounty hunter out of his sleep. "I know what you two are doing," She replied sternly, "And I know that there's no way it will work in the condition you two are in." She closed her eyes and started to concentrate. "I'm going to keep sending energy into the two of you, until you're ready."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Just do it ok," She said as she began to transfer energy into them through her hands. The hunter got to his feet and looked towards the others who were flying away. 18 looked at Vegeta, "I have unlimited energy, remember?"  
  
"You'll be killed."  
  
"Yeah I know, but I'm growing weary of this life, and I couldn't possibly think of a more honorable dea-"  
  
"YOU DECIVING LITTLE INSECTS!" The blue man yelled out as his eyes began to glow bright red. He fired a ki blast towards the ones trying to escape. "You two hurry get out of here with the children!" Bra yelled out as she flew straight into the blast, to keep it from hitting the others. Pan felt the tears threatening her eyes, but the two of them kept flying and didn't look back. Bra's lifeless body fell to the ground.  
  
The hunter turned his gaze to the huge energy he felt. "What the hell do you three think you're doing?"  
  
"It's time." Goku said in almost a whisper.  
  
The three of them started to glow, then the entire area was filled with a blinding light. "WHAT!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" the hunter yelled out. An enormous energy wave exploded and began destroying everything in its range. Pan and Trunks felt the power and were knocked to the ground, cradling the children in their arms. Pan pushed herself off the ground slightly and looked over at Trunks unconscious form. "T-Trunks." She whispered before collapsing and passing out.  
  
~To be continued~  
  
Please review and tell me what you think 


	8. Pan's Pride and Sorrow

The World Comes Crashing Down  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the Dragon ball/z/gt characters so don't go and try to sue me. It wouldn't do you much good anyway, I have no money.  
  
"Doctor we're losing him."  
  
Pan felt her entire body ache, and she was so weak she couldn't even open her eyes. She heard an ear-piercing sound.  
  
"There's nothing else we can do...Time of death..."  
  
~Am I dead. . .no I can't be. . .too much pain. . .Trunks? Where's. . .~ she slipped out of consciousness once again.  
  
She sat up slowly removing the various tubes and patches attached to her body. A nurse rushed in and asked her how she was feeling. "Where the hell am I?" She asked weakly.  
  
"Satan city hospital."  
  
Pan's eyes widened, "Where's my family!?"  
  
The nurses cheery attitude disappeared, "Well Videl and Van are safe, we have some people watching them. Ma'am, I'm afraid your husband passed away...ten months ago."  
  
Pan felt like she was suffocating, "What do you mean! That's impossible, we were just together when..." She suddenly remembered what had happened.  
  
"Ma'am, you've been in a coma for ten months. I'll go get a doctor to check on you." And with that she walked out of the room. ~Trunks...it was him... she felt herself begin to cry, I love you Trunks.~  
  
  
  
The little women fought back the tears threatening her eyes. She pushed back some gray hair that had fallen in front of her face.  
  
"...That can't be all."  
  
"Yeah they all came back right? You got the dragon balls right?"  
  
Pan sighed, "Yes After they released me from the hospital I went to Capsule Corporation to see what was left, hoping to find Giru, the dragon radar. But when I got there, everything had been completely destroyed. I decided to search for them anyway. For many years I traveled the earth, leaving your mother *points at one of the boys* and your father *points to the other* behind with strangers. It killed me inside but I was so grieve stricken over Trunks death and I felt that if I left them behind, then I would find the dragon balls faster."  
  
"So what happened?! Did you find them?"  
  
"Yes eventually I found them all and tried to make my wish. To my horror the dragon told me that they had been dead too long...I couldn't bring them back."  
  
"Oh no."  
  
"Yes." She closed her eyes to try to keep the tears back. "Now you two...bed time, you have a big day tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah It's going to be great!" One of the boys jumped up with a look of excitement. He looked almost exactly like a smaller version of Vegeta.  
  
"I'm really nervous." The other boy said quietly.  
  
"Well that's understandable."  
  
"Ah don't worry Goku! It'll be great."  
  
"Yeah I guess."  
  
"Ok you two off to bed."  
  
"KAY!!! NIGHT!!!" They both gave her a kiss on the cheek and ran of towards Goku's room. Pan looked at her Grandson and smiled, remembering her loved ones before that horrible day. The day her world came crashing down.  
  
  
  
Well I was pretty proud of this one whether you liked it or not. Because what I think matters and the opinion of others doesn't matter...or at least that's what my shrink tells me. . . Thank you and god bless.that is soooooo jerry springer.hey that gives me an idea *Begins work on yet another cheesy fanfic.* For more of my fics visit http://www.geocities.com/cyborg_queen/Beyond_Blonde.html 


End file.
